metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Wikitroid:Requests for Comment/Repeal Unknown Name System
This RfC was closed on 19:40, November 23, 2014 (UTC) by AmorphousBlobADMIN (talk) with the final resolution of repealing the Unknown Name System and implementing a Conjectural Title System. Please do not modifiy it. ---- Repeal Unknown Name System The Unknown Name System was created out of a viewed necessity to prevent the use of illogical fan names. The unwritten rule here is that official, and only official names be used in articles. However, this is not always practical. While it can be argued that the system is working because the majority of pages have since had official names given to them, that is only because we have had to go to great lengths to secure names, and it is not always possible. The record high number of ULFs (Unknown Life Forms) was 77. That's unacceptable. In addition, the Unknown Naming System was created without community approval, although it was later approved in this RfC. Unless one were to have full knowledge of which Unidentified system page was which, "Unidentified Sentient Race 1", "2" or "3" would be difficult to find if one were to look for any of those races. It's so bad it even confused the Official Nintendo Magazine, who must have seen our Unidentified Life Form 27 (the creature we now know as Brug Mass) and interpreted it as the actual name, and included it in their print. Before the release of Metroid: Other M, many ULF pages were created for creatures in that game that had yet to be named. A lot of users complained about this and wished that people would wait until the game's release to create the pages. This can be alleviated in the future by assigning conjectural titles to pages for a future Metroid game's enemies. Another problem that presents itself with the Unknown Name System is the numerical holes that "solving" an Unknown page creates. The amount of work that went into ultimately fixing these numerical holes was quite large and it flooded the speedy deletion candidates category with all of the redirects and talk pages that had to be deleted, and links delinked. This RfC is recommending the repeal of the current Unknown Name System as ratified in a previous RfC, and for it to be replaced with a Conjectural Title System similar to those on Zeldapedia and SmashWiki. A conjectural title system would make more sense, and be better for organization. Official names would still be the preference, but rather than designating an unnamed planet Unidentified Celestial Body 1, we would assign an unofficial but logical fan title to it. Any official name that surfaces would still be eligible to become the article's new title. This would mean: *Deletion of Template:Unknown Name, Unidentified (Disambiguation), Category:Unknown Name, Category:Unknown Artificial Mechanisms, Category:Unknown Celestial Bodies, Category:Unknown Life Forms, Category:Unknown Miscellaneous Subjects, Category:Unknown Sentient Races, Category:Unknown Simple Life Forms and Category:Unknown Substances. *Creation of a "Pages with conjectural titles" category and a (non-invasive) template to use on these pages. When I say non-invasive, I mean it is in the top right corner of the page like the POV template. Template:Unidentified can be recycled to suit this purpose. *Renaming of the remaining Unknown Name pages to conjectural titles that are logical and make sense. *Creation of an archive page for the previous system showing which pages were renamed under it and which were not. *'Question:' Should Wikitroid remove the Unknown Name System and replace it with a Conjectural Title System? *'Possible Positions: Agree' (if you think the wiki should use a Conjectural Title System), Neutral (if you are unsure), or Disagree (if you do not think that we should have a Conjectural Title System). *'Default (no consensus):' Wikitroid will continue to use the Unknown Name System. Discussion